That Night
by Minaah
Summary: The night of the murder not only did the Uchiha clan suffer but ...Itachi told someone the truth before he left.. Read and find out..  ONe-Shot.Will countine if you ask ItachixOCC  and well SasukexOCC if i countine..put sasuke and itachi caz its abt them


Hiya!  
I think im just going to write a oneshot because no1 like my stories

Hoefully ppl will like it.. ok anywhoooo..

This is Itachi x OCC

..I don't own Naruto or any characters so please don't kill me..

Kay thanks

This story is going to be the night of the massacre of the clan

The OCC is Zakura Fujia( a year younger than Itachi (12)) and her little sister Miharu Fuji (same age as Sasuke (7))

…

-That Night-

"Ita," yelled a little girl running toward him with a kunai.

"Miharu, I told you. You're going to hurt yourself with that," he replied with a smile.

"But one day I will become a ninja like you and Zakura," Miharu ran around the tree smiling.

"Itachi," yelled Sasuke running towards him while Zakura stayed behind with a sad smile which Itachi noticed.

"What is it Sasuke," he asked?

"I can hit a target perfect," he yelled holding two kunais.

"Zakuuuuuu," yelled Miharu.

"Yeah," she said with a fake smile.

"Why do you look so lost today," Miharu asked?

"Cause she want to spend time with Itachi, I think we should leave," said Sasuke sticking his tongue out.

"Haha, that is so true," said Miharu while doing the same.

Itachi couldn't help but blush.

"I think we should leave," said Sasuke grabbing Miharu's hand and running.

"Don't tell anyone," yelled Zakura.

"Yeah Yeah we know," Miharu replied.

After the kids left Itachi walked over to Zakura and said "It was Danzo's orders I have no choice and plus your clan will destroy my clan so I have to do it and they know about us," he replied.

"That's not all that I am worried about," she though… but only sighed

"What about Sasuke," she asked?

"I wont be able to kill him I begged them not to do it," he replied while tears fell," he answered!

Zakura went up and kissed him as her tears fell.

"What are going to do after you killed them," she said breaking away?

"Leave Konoha and join the Akatsuki," he replied looking away from her.

"I hope you know what your doing," she responded crying.

"I don't want to leave you," he replied hugging her so tight.

"Yeah but today I leave you also," she though while crying to him..

A few minutes later Sasuke and Miharu came back and looked at them.

"Opps wrong timing," giggled Miharu.

Both Itachi and Zakura tried to hid there pain and smiled at those two.

"You little babies are soo noisy,' said Itachi running after Sasuke.

(I don't know the details of the massacre so yeahh)

While Itachi was massacring the rest of the clan Zakura was with Miharu talking

"This is my last talk with her," she thought.

"What wrong," Miharu asked?

"I wont be here tomorrow or ever," she replied.

"Whyyyyyyy," yelled Miharu.

"I have to go somewhere far," she replied.

"NO," yelled Miharu and started to cry.

"You're the only one left after mom and dad. I don't like the rest of the clan they are mean," she replied crying even more.

"I'll try to come but you have to be strong and take care of Sasuke," she responded while tears fell.

"You cant leave me and Ita alone. Ita will die," she said crying

Zakura couldn't watch her sister like that so she knocked her sister out with her jutsu.

"Im sorry Miharu. Take care of your self," she said as she kissed her sister goodbye.

Zakura left the room and came to the execution room of Fuji Clan.

"She here," said one of the guards.

"So I am going to be killed," she said trying to show no fear.

"Don't worry Zakura we wont do as much to Miharu," said her grandfather.

"You promise you wouldn't so anything," she responded.

"We wont rape her as much as we did to you," he said.

"Itachi…Miharu…Sasuke," thought Zakura.

The elder came out with a scroll

"Your goint ot be killed for your relationship with the Uchiha," he said and came toward her with a blade and pierced it in her heart.

The last though of Zakura was "Itachi I am sorry I always loved you and always will. This lies with Sasuke and Miharu know," as her body fell to the ground which woke up Miharu

Miharu looked out the window and saw her sister die.

"Zakura," she though and ran out the house hiding to Itachi while she didn't know he was killing the clan. She got to the exit and saw Itachi leaving and everyones dead body.

"ITAAAAAAA WHAT DID YOU DO," SHE YELLED CRYING?

He grabbed Miharu and brought her up to a tree and asked her to go away

"I cannnt Zakura is dead," she said ccrying and than said "How could you do this to your clan."

Itachi started to cry and told Miharu what happened and that's when she learned everything.

"Don't tell Sasuke, and take care of him," he responded.

"I wont," she replied and she discover the Uchiha and her clans secret

"What are you going to do about Zakura," Miharu asked.

"I can't do anything. They threaten to kill the entire village," he responded.

Miharu gasped and hugged Itachi and said "Don't let Sasuke kill you," she said crying

"That's my only choice," he responded kissing the girl on her forehead and said "Take care of yourself and Sasuke"

And with that he vanished

"Ita, I promise I will do what you asked me and I know you love Zakura sis," she said.

OK well

How was it

I know its short

And I wanted to make this a Sasuke x Miharu but idk if ppl will like it

So I just posted this

But idk

If you want me to countine plz let me know

For know its just a oneshot

Thanks

Persii


End file.
